La peculiar familia Jaeger
by Aurum before Argentum
Summary: En un canal muy particular de Youtube, hay un vídeo no tan común en el.


**_Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin leernos,no?_**

 ** _*Lectores con antorchas y hachas apuntando hacia ella*_**

 ** _Ok, se que las deje sin fics por mucho tiempo. Mi excusa? LA PREPARATORIA._**

 ** _Publicare otro capitulo dando los agradecimientos y mas notas._**

* * *

 _ **La peculiar familia Jaeger**_

 _ **De: Aurumn before Argentum**_

 _ **Para: La primera convocatoria de shingeki no kyojin riren/ereri fanfics**_

 _ **Genero: Basado en Creepypasta**_

* * *

 _Los Jeagers han sido conocidos por sus fetiches tan particulares que van desde comen sesos de mono en fechas festivas hasta su peculiar negocio familiar, la creaci_ _ó_ _n de juguetes sexuales humanos llamados "Lolitas". Las "Lolitas" son ni_ _ñ_ _as de entre 8 y 11 modificadas a trav_ _é_ _s de cirug_ _í_ _as est_ _é_ _ticas quit_ _á_ _ndole extremidades y dientes, haci_ _é_ _ndole pasar torturas sicol_ _ó_ _gicas para quitarles sus humanidad y hacerlas esclavas sexuales._

 _Se preguntaran_ _¿_ _c_ _ó_ _mo es que esta familia a_ _ú_ _n no ha sido encarcelada por tales actos inhumanos? Bueno, la respuesta est_ _á_ _en sus clientes. La gente m_ _á_ _s importante de todo el mundo de vez en cuando pasa por esa familia buscando sus lindas mu_ _ñ_ _ecas, desde funcionarios pol_ _í_ _ticos hasta dictadores. Si alguien llega a investigar esta familia_ _¡_ _Puff! Desaparece de la faz de la tierra. (Aunque aqu_ _í_ _entre nos, hay una organizaci_ _ó_ _n no-tan-secreta pis_ _á_ _ndole los talones a la familia. Pero esa es otra historia para m_ _á_ _s al rato.)_

 _Actualmente, la familia est_ _á_ _encabezada por sus m_ _á_ _s j_ _ó_ _venes miembros: Christian, Johanna, Eren Jeager-Nabokov y Mikasa Arkenman-Jeager. Christian es el actual l_ _í_ _der del clan tras el fallecimiento de su antecesor, Grisha Jeager, mientras que hermana menor, Johanna, se encarga de los movimientos del bajo mundo. Los otros dos se encargan del trabajo sucio: Mikasa se encarga del secuestro y "limpia" de las j_ _ó_ _venes mientras que Eren las convierte en lindas esclavas de juguete._

 _Hay varias historias curiosas entre estos cuatro pero hoy nos centraremos en el m_ _á_ _s joven de los Jeager._

 _..._

Una de las tradiciones más particulares para ser reconocido oficialmente como parte de oficio es que al llegar a la edad de 14 años el cabezal de la familia le dé a escoger su primer muñeco a operar y conservarlo (si es que sobrevive a la operación). Cuando nuestro Eren llego a los 14 tuvo que pasar a esto.

Eren realmente odiaba el trabajo familiar, él quería ser algo más que un comerciante de los bajos mundos, él quería ser un investigador o un soldado pero no, su familia quería que fuera como su padre y sus hermanos. Es más, una noche antes de su cumpleaños escapo de su casa pero nunca pensó que esa noche sus tíos fueran a deja un cargamento a esas horas, casi nos quedábamos sin protagonista.

En fin, el día llego y lo llevaron al orfanato de conveniencia para escoger la próxima afortunada que estaría en la mesa de operaciones esta noche. Las cuidadores les enseñaron a todas las niñas disponibles que había, todas tenían sus encantos pero a Eren no le intereso ni una. Al momento de irse se topó con alguien que aún no me habían presentado y, de golpe, cayó enamorado de este ser tan glorioso.

Aparentaba tener 15 años, tiene el pelo corto color negro que resaltaba con esa tersa piel como la porcelana, tenía unos ojos del olor de esos olivos que vio esa vez que fue a Grecia, su estatura era casi igual a la de él. Todo esto lo pudo apreciar en los poco que paso a lado de él quedando embelesado por unos momentos, cuando le quiso preguntar su nombre se había ido. Corrió hacia sus hermanos y les hablo sobre el ángel, Johanna le pregunto a la directora si había alguna niña con esa descripción, ella negó la cabeza diciendo que no se acordaba y mando a su segunda al mando a buscar a alguien con esas características. Al rato regreso con quien buscaba.

Christian se desmayó y Johanna giro y brinco por todos lados diciendo:

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!"

A quien buscaba era un hombre.

Así es, nuestro pequeño Eren era gay.

La escandalosa noticia pasó de boca en boca, la familia se partió en dos: algunos apoyaban al chico ya que sería como ofrecer un nuevo producto hacia los clientes y habita más clientes, mientras que otros replicaba que una deshonra al linaje. Christian por un largo tiempo recibía quejas y quejas hasta dijo un hasta aquí y apoyo al primer lado ya que le vio un sentido (y cierto apoyo hacia la sexualidad de su hermano)

Eren realmente tuvo que hacer la operación bajo amenazada, le dolió mucho hacer y casi se desmaya el pobre. No termino todo el proceso y lo dejo como un pequeño enano gruñón llamado Levi (Por mucho tiempo pensamos que Eren lo había bautizado así pero en realidad ese era y es su verdadero nombre)

¿Vivieron Felices? Podría decirse que si, bueno, una vez en Halloween...

* * *

Un chico entro al cuarto de la joven narradora, el chico se veia molesto.

-Oi, dumm.(Oi, estupida.)- se recargó en el marco de la puerta-Was denken Sie, Sie tun?(¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?)

-Oh, Bruder.(Oh,cuñado)- se paro de su cama cerrando la pantalla de su laptop-Ich spreche nur mit der Geschichte.(Solo hablo con Historia.)

-Aber was ist ...? Sie haben keine Zeit für Ihren Unsinn. (¿Pero qué...? No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.)-le arrogo una mochila al piso-Beeilen Sie sich sonst ... (Apurate o si no...)

-Erwin Uns von der höchsten Gebäude hängen. (Erwin nos cuelga de los mas alto del edificio.) - levanto la mochila y volvio a verlo sonriendo picaramente-Jetzt gehen, ich ändern. (Ya vete, me tengo que cambiar.)

El chico lo vio con desconfianza.

-Fünf Minuten,Johanna. Sie und es führt Sie, wie Sie sind. (Cinco minutos. Te tardas y te saco como estes).- y cerro la puerta

La chica ,aun con su sonrisa en la cara, se quedo parada por unos minutos. Se relajo y volvió a su computadora, abrió la computadora maldiciendo. Estaba en directo en Youtube con una audiencia de mas de 300 mil espectadores, preguntado por el chat que pasa, porque el chico la había llamado Johanna y porque había hablado en alemán.

Se despidió de su audiencia y cerro inmediatamente su computadora.

Estaba en problemas, al menos que no se enteren sus superiores.


End file.
